


A Heart-Throbbing Adventure

by HauntedMistie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All ships are canon here xD, Enoshima is a normal fucking human being, Everyone's gender has been swapped, F/F, F/M, Fujisaki is a girl but crossdress as a boy, Genderswap, Headcanon, M/M, Monokuma and Monomi's gender are still the same, Multi, Other, Tsumiki is the Ultimate Doctor instead of nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMistie/pseuds/HauntedMistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a Dangan Ronpa AU where everyone's gender has been swapped. Well, here's the fanfiction version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart-Throbbing Adventure

It was raining outside and it was really heavy. Everyone from the 78th class of the famous Hope's Peak Academy was at the Ultimate Heiress' house. Well for everyone except her think this is more of a mansion than a house.

 

"Great. I was swimming in the pool when all of a sudden it started raining." Asahina said as he dried his hair with his towel.

 

"Asahina-kun. I suggest you should go and change your clothes since you are not swimming." Ishimaru said as she pointed towards his swimming suit.

 

"Fine, Ishimaru-san." Asahina said as he takes his sports bag and went upstairs.

 

"We should wait until the rain stops." Fujisaki said.

 

"Tch. It's not like we don't have a choice." Oowada said.

 

"I agree. But it's really a bother that we can't do a lot or stuff inside here." Oogami said.

 

"Yeah, man. Especially if this is Togami-san's mansion." Kuwata reminded.

 

"Yeah. I don't want to mess with her. Or Fukawa-kun." Ikusaba said.

 

A few seconds later, Enoshima shows up.

 

"Heeey, guys!" Enoshima said with a smile.

 

"What is it, Enoshima?" Ikusaba asked his twin brother.

 

"I'm gathering everyone up to the living room." Enoshima said.

 

"Why?" Ikusaba asked.

 

"You'll see." Enoshima said as he winks to his brother.

 

"If that's the case, I'll go and pick up Asahina-kun from the changing room." Oogami said.

 

"Great! We'll meet you there!" Enoshima said as he grab his brother's hand and dragged him towards the living room.

 

The rest followed the brothers towards the living room.

 

"I lost?!?!!" Celestis said.

 

The ones who came look at the reason of why he is so upset.

 

They saw a table with cards on it and Naegi was on the opposite side of Celest. 

 

"Woah! Naegi-chi won." Hagakure said with a surprised tone.

 

"She got a full house too!" Maizono pointed out.

 

"Luck or not, that is pretty impressive." Kirigiri said.

 

Naegi nervously laughs.

 

"Well done, Naegi-san." Celest said "I think that was a fun round. I hope we could play again someday."  _'And hope you'll lose'_

 

"Sure. Thanks for inviting me." Naegi said with an innocent smile.

 

"What's with all the ruckus?" Togami said which led everyone in the room to look at where Togami is.

 

"No need to worry, Togami-san." Naegi replied.

 

"... Fine. If you say so." There was a pause before Togami replied.

 

"A-anyway, w-why are we here?" Fukawa asked.

 

Suddenly footsteps were heard.

 

"Sup, guys! Are we late?" Asahina said as he grab Oogami in the wrist.

 

"Nope. You're in time." Kirigiri said.

 

"Now then... Since everyone is here, I shall explain." Enoshima said.

 

"We're going to play a round of Werewolf and Mafia." Enoshima explained.

 

"Woo hoo! Games!" Asahina cheered.

 

"I'm not joining." Togami said bluntly.

 

"Nope. No matter if you want to play or not, you have to join." Enoshima said.

 

"H-how dare you d-denied what Byaku-" Fukawa said as he was cut off by...

 

"Shut up, peasant." Togami said "I will play the 'games' that all of you want to play. Just as long as it's entertaining." 

 

"Yeeeeaaaah, man. This is going to be fun!" Enoshima said cheerfully.

 

"I can't help but ask a question." Celest said "What are the rules to the games?"

 

"OK! For starters, the rules for both games are simple. Let's start with Werewolf." Enoshima said as he grab a deck of cards from his pants.

 

"Each person will get a card that says their role. Since there's 16 of us here, there will be 3 Werewolves, a Doctor, a Seer, a Troublemaker, a Robber, a Minion, an Insomniac, a Hunter, a Taner and 5 Villagers."

 

"That's a lot of roles." Oowada comments.

 

"But... Don't we need a narrator?" Kuwata asked.

 

"Exactly! That's why I declare myself as the narrator. But I'm playing too!" Enoshima replied.

 

"What?! How would you know who got killed or not?" Kuwata argued.

 

"I won't. That's why we have this." Enoshima said as he takes out his notepad and pen.

 

"Oh. K, man." Kuwata replied.

 

"Anyways, the next is the night and day phase. In the night phase, the werewolves will decide who to kill by writing the victim's name. Then the Minion gets up and the Werewolves will give a sign towards the Minion that they are a Werewolf. Then, the Doctor gets up and heal a person. Then the Seer will wake up and select a person's card to see their role. After that, the Troublemaker will swap out 2 cards and falls asleep. Then the Robber wakes up and switch their role with someone else and takes a peak of their new card. After that, the Insomniac will take a peak of their card to see if their role has changed or not. Then everyone wakes up and that's where that day phase starts. The day phase is where everyone will decides who is the Werewolves and lynch them. The Werewolved win if they survived and the Villagers win if they got one of the Werewolves lynched."

 

"Hmm... Interesting." Togami said.

 

"Aaaaaaalright! Let's play!" Enoshima said.

 

Everyone sits down on the circular table. Then, Enoshima puts the notepad and pen in the middle. After that, he proceeds to shuffle the cards and give each person one card. Then, everyone takes a peak of their given card without anyone trying to look into their caid. After that, the game begins.

 

The position of everyone (starting from Naegi and going clockwise) are Naegi, Kirigiri, Maizono, Kuwata, Oowada, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Yamada, Celest, Fukawa, Togami, Hagakure, Asahina, Oogami, Ikusaba and Enoshima.

 

"Everyone, close your eyes." The narrator said.

 

"Werewolves, open your eyes." The 3 werewolves open their eyes and look around to find their fellow werewolves.

 

"Werewolves, select one person to kill." One of the werewolves grab the notepad and pen and the other two point their fingers towards their victim. The victim's name has been written and the werewolf put the notepad and pen in the center. The victim is 4 seats to the right of the werewolf who write her name.

 

"Werewolves, close your eyes." Then they go to sleep.

 

"Minion, open your eyes." The Minion, who is to the left of the robber, wakes up.

 

"Werewolves, raise your hand." The werewolves raises their hand, giving their identity to the minion. The werewolf who hold the notepad is to the right of a girl who wears green. Another one is a large man that is 2 seats to the right of the first one. The other one is 4 seats to the left of the first one.

 

"Minion, close your eyes." The minion soon falls asleep.

 

"Doctor, open your eyes." The doctor, who is 2 seats to the right of the taner, wakes up.

 

"Doctor, select the person you want to heal." The doctor then grabs the notepad and pen and start writing the name of the person that is is 5 seats to her right. Then the doctor put the notepad and pen back. Luckily, she saved her patient from dying.

 

"Doctor, close your eyes." The doctor falls asleep.

 

"Seer, wake up." The seer, who is to the left of the troublemaker, wakes up.

 

"Seer, select a person's card to investigate." The seer grabs a card that belongs to the person that is beside him and returns it. The card was a villager.

 

"Seer, close your eyes." Then the seer falls asleep.

 

"Troublemaker, open your eyes." The troublemaker, the person that is to the left of the minion, wakes up.

 

"Troublemaker, switch 2 cards of your choice." The troublemaker then switch the cards that belong to the girl that is beside him and the boy that is to the right of his brother.

 

"Troublemaker, close your eyes." The troublemaker closes his eyes elegantly.

 

"Robber, open your eyes." The robber, who is on the left side of the hunter, opens her eyes.

 

"Robber, select a card from one of your friends and replaced it with your card." The robber swapped her own card with the girl who is 5 seats to her left. 

 

"Robber, close your eyes." The robber shuts her eyes.

 

"Insomniac, open your eyes." The insomniac, who has a villager on each side, wakes up.

 

"Insomniac, check your card to see if you still have your role." The insomniac checks her card. She is now the robber.

 

"Insomniac, close your eyes." The insomniac falls asleep.

 

"Everyone, open your eyes." The narrator finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> Holy hell, that took me long enough to make this chapter. Not only do I have to change Celes' name (cuz Celes is a female name), but also for the puzzle.
> 
> So... I want you guys to figure out what everyone's role is. If you guess correctly on everyone's role, I'll write your OTP in here. Genderbended.
> 
> If anyone gets stuck or got it wrong, I could always give you a hint or two.
> 
> So yeah, hope you guys figure it out. Until then, I'll see you next time. Bye!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> Celestis = Comes from the name 'Caelestis, meaning 'heavenly' or 'of the sky'.
> 
> Female version of Caelestis could be Celestia or Celeste.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------


End file.
